


Woken the Beast

by rosymamacita



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bellarke, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kisses, Post Season 3, The Delinquents, a bit of misunderstanding, by a swarm of hallucinogenic bees, trapped in a bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosymamacita/pseuds/rosymamacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke have to take shelter in an abandoned building against a swarm of mutated psychotropic bees. But Bellamy has been stung twice, and while not life threatening, it is enough to alter his consciousness, and lower his resistance to how he truly feels about Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woken the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This came from an anon prompt. I took a few liberties.
> 
> Oh God! Do you know what you've done? You've woken the beasts!! hahaha Ok this prompt is something that many people want for s4. A day trip but now they get caught in a storm and they have to stay in the bunker ;)

They’d been on the road for a couple of weeks now, heading north. They had already shut down two nuclear reactors and were on their way to the next, one party out of a dozen, sent out in opposite directions to try to save as much of the earth as possible, to expand the safe zone and save humanity from what was sure to be their last extinction.

Bellamy never thought that they’d be depending on ALIE, the computer that had destroyed the world, to actually save it. It took a couple days of Raven receiving the message “we don’t ease pain, we overcome it,” for any of them to pay attention to the coordinates she was sending. And a couple more before they realized ALIEs new mission was to “overcome” the radiation, and she wanted them to beat the impending nuclear apocalypse.

Bellamy had a hard time not mentioning that the first nuclear apocalypse was ALIE’s fault, but Clarke would look at him and roll her eyes. “It doesn’t matter, Bellamy. What matters now is that we keep fighting, and this is how we do it.”

There was no reason to argue. He knew she was right, but when it came time for him to assign teams to go off into the wilderness and shut down the all the nearest reactors, he made sure that each team was a mix of technologically savvy skaikru, and locally savvy grounders. Except for his team. His team was his people, because he wasn’t going to lose them again. 

It was Miller and Bryan, Harper and Monty, Raven and Octavia, Murphy and his girlfriend Emori, who was cheeky as hell, but knew just about everything about being out on her own. He’d included Indra on his team, because despite almost being responsible for her death, she was his family now, and Octavia needed her. She had the political clout they needed to get through any grounder tribal problems they had so far come upon. Roan he’d sent off with a full contingent of skaikru engineers, mechanics and scientists to rouse the great population of Azgeda. And it didn’t hurt that this meant he wouldn’t have Roan around to smirk at him whenever he and Clarke were in the same space.

Because of course he’d put Clarke on his team. She should have led her own team, but he couldn’t let her go, and when she found out where he’d assigned her, she just looked at him and nodded. It made his heart twist, but she’d just gone on to explain to everyone what the mission was.

She was all mission. Get to the reactors. Shut them down. As many as possible before the region reached critical mass.

Now here they were, A team, scavenging their way through another small town, ranks of collapsed buildings, raided for materials, 

The rest of the crew was ahead, already pretty much decided that this town had been picked clean. Except for Clarke, of course. She was lagging behind. But there were storm clouds rolling in on the horizon, and she was busy messing around in wreckage.

“Clarke, come on,” he said, walking back to her with a glance over his shoulder at the rest of the team.

“Help me, Bellamy,” she said. “This looks like it was a clinic. If it collapsed early enough in the apocalypse, there might be some supplies in there we could use.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he said, eyeing the pile of rubble that was covered with grass and small trees. “It’s practically a hill. You think we’re going to find supplies in there?”

She nodded emphatically. “They packaged a lot of that stuff to be hermetically sealed. Some of it had to have survived, it was buried. Help me lift up this sheet metal.” 

Bellamy sighed but shouldered his rifle and called ahead. “Miller! We’re going to check this out for a minute.”

Miller shouted back “you got it,” and Bellamy bent to heft the mossy sheet metal up and over.

“Wait!” he heard Emori yell from the very front of the group.

That was when he heard the humming. Clarke stood back and looked at him curiously, confused. “What is that noise?”

“Oh shit,” Bellamy said, and grabbed Clarke by the arm, hauling her back away from the dark cave like hole they had exposed, from which the hum was emanating.

“Stingaswom!” Emori yelled, her voice barely audible over the rising hum. 

Murphy was urging everyone to run. “You’ve woken the bees!” he yelled, as he pushed them all away from the swarm. “Go to ground!” The bees swarmed out of the hole they’d uncovered, filling the air with an angry black and yellow cloud.

But Bellamy was already running with Clarke, pulling her along to the last standing building they’d just investigated. It had nothing to salvage, but it did have a heavy door with a tight seal and he shoved her into the shadowy room, before slamming the door shut. 

“What the hell was that?” Clarke said, her eyes wide.

Bellamy leaned against door gasping. “Stingaswom,” he said. “I was out with Emori and Murphy once. We unearthed a swarm, just like that, smaller I think. Mutated bees. They never stop stinging and if the swarm catches you, the bee venom will kill you. It’s hallucinogenic, too.”

Clarke laughed nervously. “Isn’t everything?” She came up to Bellamy where he leaned up against the door, exhausted and dizzy, and rubbed against the clouded glass at the top of the door and looked out. “That is a lot of bees. Shit. We can’t leave. Do you think the others got away?”

Bellamy leaned on his knees, out of breath. “Yeah. If they had found the rest of the team, they wouldn’t be swarming us, waiting for us to come out.”

“They’re waiting for us? They’re just animals Bellamy, they can’t be that vengeful.”

He laughed and it sounded weird in his ears. “They’re post apocalyptic, mutated bees, Clarke. They can be as vengeful as they want.” His head fell back against the door and he closed his eyes, just trying to breathe. “We’re just going to have to wait them out. They’ll go back to their hive at nightfall or when the rain comes.”

Clarke peered through the cloudy window again. “Well, it does look like a storm is coming.”

“Nggh,” he said. He meant to say something like ‘that’s good,’ but it didn’t come out.

“What’s wrong with you?” she said, and he could feel her sharp attention, even through his closed eye lids.

“Nggh,” he said, it was supposed to be ‘nothing’, and slid down the door to the dirt layered onto the old floor. The dirt was soft. And comfortable. He laid down on his side on the cool dirt before he felt her hand on his neck.

“You’ve been stung, Bellamy. What do these things do to you?”

“Ngghhhh,” he smiled and curled up on the floor. 

The floor was wavering like the ocean. He liked the ocean and he wished he could go back there some day.

He heard the crackle of the radio. “He’s been stung,” Clarke was saying, her voice husky and deep and worried. He loved her voice. “What do I do?” It was like her voice was coming to him through the ocean. Watery and wavery. He wanted to see her. “Twice I think.” 

He opened his eyes and she was there, her golden hair floating in the ocean like she was a mermaid. He was deep under water. He could see the sunlight filtering through the sea and reached his hand up to it. “Ngghh,” he said he wanted her to see how beautiful the sun through the water was. She must have understood because suddenly the worry was gone from her voice.

“Okay, then. We’re safe were we are. We’ll ride out the poison here and wait for the bees to go away. I’m certainly not going to risk him getting stung anymore. And I don’t want you around here getting stung, either. You guys go back to the camp. I’ll take care of him. We’ll see you in the morning, probably.” He heard the words and knew them but they made no sense, just the flow, and the feeling of being cared for.

The crackling stopped and all he could hear was the water rushing over him, through him. A school of fish swam past his head and he laughed.

“Oh, Bellamy,” she said, and her voice wrapped around him. He felt her cool hand on his forehead. It was everything. He reached through the ocean and pulled her down to rest with him on the sea floor. “Oh!” she said, softly, and it was a bubble rising through the water.

“Mmnnn” he said and he knew it was truth.

He wrapped her in his arms, safe, and nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck. His.

“Sleep,” she told him, and he felt her hands cover his, her thumb stroking the back of his hand like all the joy there was in the world. “Sleep, Bellamy.” And because she said so. He did.

It was dark when he woke. He could see the gleam of her eyes in the faint moonlight coming through the old glass window in the door, but that was it. Her fingers were tangling in his hair, running across his scalp, sending jolts of pure sensation through his whole body. That was what had woken him.

“Wha…” he said, confused. Where were they?

“Are you back?” she said, her voice low and husky. He could feel it vibrating through her because she was pressed up against his chest, his arms pulling her close.

“Where did I go?”

“You went on a little trip, don’t you remember?”

His hand rose up and brushed her hair back from her face. It was the same tangled spider silk he remembered.

“You’ve woken the beast,” he breathed.

She laughed. “No Bellamy, I woke the bees. Not the beast. You were stung twice on your neck. But it’s okay. One or two stings does nothing but make you high. The grounders keep them for this sometimes. Two or three stings and Emori says you can go on a spiritual journey.” She grinned. The could see the gleam of her teeth in the dim light. “Did you go on a spiritual journey?” Her teasing wrapped around him and caught him up, like a net, dragging him down to her. It was already too late. He knew she’d trapped him body and soul.

He was shaking his head.”It’s the beast you’ve woken, definitely the beast. I can’t put it back. It won’t go back.”

“Oh, Bell,” and her fingers traced over his cheekbone. “You’re still tripping. Can you sleep?”

He shook his head again, and her hand grazed his lips. His heart felt like it would swell out of his chest and before he realized, he’d flipped them so he was lying on top of her, pinning her to the dirt ground with his pelvis, his weight on his elbows. He looked into the shadows of her eyes in the darkness, but he knew her so well he knew what he would find. “I can’t put it back inside my chest, Clarke. I can’t pretend anymore that I don’t love you.”

She gasped and clutched at his biceps, holding on. “Bellamy, you’re not yourself.”

“Do you think I don’t love you? Can you really know me that little?”

“Bellamy…it’s the bee venom making you act this way, I’m not gonna…”

He leaned in, lowering his head so he could whisper into her ear. “It was waking up with you in my arms, playing with my hair, with your scent in my head,” she shuddered underneath him. “Your breasts pressed up against my chest.” He ground his hips into her and she let out a soft moan. “You’ve woken the beast, Clarke, and I can’t…I can’t not tell you.”

“Bell,” she said and it was a plea, falling into silence.

“If you don’t love me, tell me. If you don’t feel the same, I’ll leave it alone, I’ll leave you alone, we can keep going the way we have been, but I can’t—“

But Clarke had taken his hair in her hands and dragged her lips to his. Like honey, like nectar, like sunshine. Her lips were the sweetest golden thing beneath his. Her tongue hot and wet against his, her hands found their way under his shirt, clutching at his back, trying to pull his shirt and jacket over his head, trapping his arms, he laughed against her sweet mouth, then sat back to take them off. She ran her hands up his thighs to his belt and fumbled at the buckle.

He stilled her hands with his own. “Relax,” he whispered into the dark, “I’m not going anywhere. I told you, you’ve woken the beast and it won’t go back in its cage. There’s no going back. Clarke.”

Her hands trembled under his, but ran up his chest as she pressed up against him. He could feel her bare skin. Her shirt was already off and so was her bra. He put his hand to her heart, felt it fluttering under his palm, fast and excited. Like a bird in a cage. He wrapped his arms around her waist and bent her back so he could place a kiss above her rapidly beating heart.

“I wish…” she started and then broke off.

“What do you wish?” he asked. He kissed a line up her neck and sucked her ear lobe into his mouth. She gasped, her hands running over his back, his sides, his shoulders, frantic.

“I wish we had some light, so I could look at you,” she said, and he smiled at her, although she couldn’t see it.

“You are my light,” he said into her ear, and then leaned her back on the ground, his hands going to her belt.

***

When he woke up next, the morning light was filtering through the small window. Clarke slept, her back turned to him, curled in on herself.

Fuck. What had he done?

He remembered it all. The stings. The feeling of being underwater. Clarke as a mermaid. He snorted softly at his fantasy. He remembered pulling her into him and waking up with her in his arms, and he remembered his confession of love and what happened next, too. He never would have done that if it hadn’t been for the bee stings. He never would have made her. He never would have given her the burden of his stupid feelings. Fuck.

Bellamy was at the window, surveying the abandoned town when Clarke stirred and woke. “The bees are gone,” he said before she could speak. “We should get out of here and head back to camp.” He hated himself for what he’d done, and even he could hear it in his voice. He turned around to look at her, staring at him, her eyes narrowed.

She said nothing. His heart sank like a stone.

“We should head back, yeah?”

She pressed her lips into a thin line. “Are you feeling okay?” she asked, tersely. “The venom.”

He looked out the window, “Fine,” he said, his jaw clenching because his heart was breaking and he just wouldn’t… he wouldn’t put that on her anymore. “I’ve got a headache. Whatever. We should get back.” He turned around to grab his pack. She gaped at him, her face full of disgust. 

He choked down his sorrow and shouldered his pack, before shoving the heavy door open and walking out.

***

A week later, and they continued on in their mission. Hundreds of miles from where they started, almost to the next reactor.

Raven sat next to him in passenger seat of the rover, while Clarke sat in the back, pressed up between Monty and Harper. Practically hiding from him.

Everyone else was busy, listening to a story Miller was telling about his encounter with the four foot long raccoon who tried to steal his berry stash out of the locked rover. They were laughing at his description of the handsy critter’s attempt to open the door and Miller’s attempt to hold the latch closed.

“Those things are a lot stronger than they look in the old movies,” he said, the grin in his voice.

“They’re also only 12 inches long in the old movies,” Harper came back. 

Raven shot a glance back at everyone else to see that they were distracted. She leaned over and hissed at him. “What did you do to Clarke?”

He had just gotten used to the way she avoided him. “Fuck” he said, a pit opening up in his stomach.

“Is that it? Did you fuck her?”

“It wasn’t like that, Raven,” he said, dismayed that she could guess so easily. “It was an accident.” He looked at her, with her eyebrows half way up her forehead. “I mean, it was when I was stung by that swarm. I was delirious. I didn’t mean to—I never would have—“ he sighed heavily. “I tried to go back to the way we used to be, but she hates me now and I don’t know what to do about it.”

She was shaking her head at him in disbelief. “You idiot.”

“I know Raven. I fucked everything up. ”

“You complete and utter moron.”

He rolled his eyes. And stared out the window. 

“Talk to her, and do it soon,” she said, “we’re almost to the reactor and she’s a mess. So are you. We need both of you in top form and this just isn’t going to cut it.”

“What if she never wants to see me again, Raven,” he said and when he looked at her, he knew that she saw right through him, saw how desperately he was in love with Clarke, the sense of loss he felt, how utterly wrecked he was.

“Talk to her tonight at camp, or I will stab you.”

“I can always count on your for support,” he said drily, pretending that he wasn’t hollowed out inside. 

“Stab,” she said.

***

That night at camp, the whole team disappeared off on different missions, looking for wood or water or hunting or gathering truffles, he thought Monty said, before he ran off with Harper. Truffles. Clearly it was an excuse but he took the opportunity.

It was just Clarke and him left to set up a fire. 

She dropped a load of kindling beside him, without a word and he stood up. “Clarke.”

She turned away. “What?” she said, without looking at him.

“No,” the word slipped out. He couldn’t bear it. “Clarke look at me.”

She turned around, her glare full of resentment.

“I’m sorry about what happened in that town.”

She scoffed. “What happened, Bellamy?”

He closed his eyes. “When I was hopped up on that venom, and I—“ he hadn’t thought about how he could apologize to her. There was no way to describe it that could make it better. He knew it felt like making love to him, but that was just him. To her… what could it be? “And we slept together.” It felt like a cop out.

She snorted. “That’s not what happened.”

He took a step back. “What? But I remember… was I that delirious? Did I make it up?”

Clarke laughed, but she looked like she wanted to cry. “Oh we fucked all right,” she said, her voice sharp as daggers. He winced. “But what you need to apologize for is how you lied.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I didn’t lie… I don’t think. What did I say?”

“You *said*, that you couldn’t go back. You *said* that you couldn’t put it back in the cage. You said you loved me, but you treated that night like nothing, like something that you could just get over. You treated me like I didn’t mean anything. Bellamy,” and her brittle voice cracked. “How could you pretend that you loved me, let me feel that, and just move on?”

“No.”

“That’s not an apology,” she said and there were tears running down her cheeks. 

“Oh my god,” he said, “no. Please, Clarke, that’s not what happened.”

“I was so stupid to think it was more than just the bee venom. I knew it and that’s why I tried to stop it, but you made me believe that it was real and I wanted it to be real so I set myself up.” She took a deep breath and he reached out for her but she held up her hands to ward him off. “I’ll get over it, Bellamy. Don’t feel sorry for me. We have a mission to complete and it’s not like I haven’t had my heart broken before. I was stupid to think I might have something for myself when the world—“

He stepped up to her until her hands were resting on his chest. She blinked, her eyes still glistening with tears.

“I love you, Clarke. I meant it.”

Her fingers flexed in his shirt, her eyes softened. “What?”

He brought his hands up to rest tentatively on her arms. “I was so…I thought I pushed you into it, that you did it just because I was poisoned, you never said…you just let me and I woke up and you had your back turned and I just knew that what happened should not have happened. It was all wrong and then you were so angry at me.”

“I was angry because you were acting like it didn’t happen.”

The tears filled her eyes again and he couldn’t bear it. He took her face in his hands and wiped the tears on her cheeks with his thumbs. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I was afraid and confused. I was high, Clarke. It shouldn’t have happened that way.”

She bit her lip and looked away.

“You wanted it to be real, but it wasn’t.”

She shrugged. “I’ll get over it.”

He winced. “What if I don’t want you to get over it?”

She met his eyes, surprised. He combed her hair back and lifted her chin.

“Clarke, I love you. And I’m not high anymore. I wanted it to be real, too, but I thought…”

“You thought I didn’t want it,” she laughed and his heart swelled. “Were you so delirious that you don’t remember how I was all over you?”

He sucked in a breath at his memories. “I remember that,” he said and let out his own laugh, “but I also remember you as a mermaid, and laying on the ocean floor with schools of fish swimming around us.”

This time she threw her head back and laughed like she hadn’t in all the time he knew her. He pulled her into his chest then because he wanted to have her in his arms. She wrapped her own arms around his neck, her eyes bright and shiny now, but not from tears.

“I’m here, now,” he said. “It’s real.”

The smile she gave him was enchanting. “Bellamy…”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

He could barely breathe. “Okay,” he just stared at her.

“Bellamy…” she said, her voice husky and she looked up at him through her eyelashes, her lips soft, and curving in a seductive smile.

“Oh,” he said, and bent down to kiss her. She was still honey. Her lips still golden like the sun. All the sweetness that he had found on Earth was in her kiss. He was lost in it.

She pulled back. “Is this you?”

“What?” he asked dazed.

“You. No bee venom, no delirium, no confusion? No forgetting me in the morning?”

“I’ve never forgotten you, Clarke. You have never been gone from my mind or my heart? Ever.”

He saw the sadness come over her, almost saw her pull into her memories.

“Uh uh,” he said, “You’re here. I’m here. We’re together. It’s real.”

She nodded and stepped away, his heart sank briefly, but then she reached for his hand and pulled him with her.

“Come to my tent,” she said, as she led him to the small shelter she shared with Raven. 

“But the others will be back any moment.”

She opened the flap and stepped inside. “Well then we’ll just have to be loud enough that they won’t bother us until we’re done.” 

He couldn’t stop the grin on his face. “I’m going to take that as a challenge,”

She lifted her chin and bit her lip. “Okay,” she said, and then immediately got to the work of removing their clothing.


End file.
